Aishiteiru
by HarumiSumiyoshi
Summary: Classic... nhaaa... num seih o ke eskrevew! uú Tá cruiosa(o)! Leiaaa... XD É sob o casal fofow de SM...


Bom, meu nome é Serena Tsukino, tenho 14 anos e minha vida seria normal se eu simplesmente não tivesse encontrado uma gata preta com uma lua na cabeça. Essa gata se chama Luna, por causa de sua Princessa acabei me transformando na Sailor Moon, com o principal objetivo de achar a Prinesa da Lua, junto com as minhas amigas, que também são Sailors. Nós lutamos freqüêntemente contra monstros que querem só destruir a Terra, fácil não? Quero dizer, que tipo de garota não gostaria de ter esse tipo de vida! Acho que a única coisa realmente boa nessas lutas, é um homem misterioso e lindo! Seu nome é Tuxedo Mask, nunca vi um homem mais charmoso do que ele!

Pela minha amiga Rei, que é a Sailor Marte, existe talvez um único homem na face da Terra que é tão lindo como Tuxedo Mask, que por acaso é meu pior inimigo! Darien Chiba, nós temos uma relação muito interessante, sabe? Eu odeio ele e vice-versa. Sempre que me encontro com ele, criamos o maior barraco, quer dizer, eu acabo criando o maior barraco, mas é porque ele me irrita... e muito! Sempre usando aquele apelido horrível! "Cabeça de vento" Só de pensar já sinto uma raiva! Quem ele pensa que é! Só porque ele está na faculdade de medicina, é super inteligente e ainda é lindo, não significa que ele pode ficar azucrinando a minha vida, além do mais, um cara como ele deveria ter mais o que fazer além de ficar vendo uma garota de 14 anos gritando de raiva, não?

Bom, acordei tarde só para variar um pouco. Saí de minha cama e fui correndo para o colégio. Por algum milagre consegui chegar antes da Profesora Mônica e acabei não levando uma detenção. Depois das aulas decidi passar no Game Center, pra ver, é claro, Andrew. Ele também está na faculadade, infelizmente é o melhor amigo do Darien, o que aumentam as chances de eu me encontrar com aquele idiota, mas acho que vale a pena, já que ele é lindo e super gentil, ao contrário do seu melhor amigo. No caminho acabo esbarrando com um ser de olhos azuis e cabelos negros.

Ei, Cabecinha de vento! Cuidado, assim vai acabar matando todo mundo que esbarrar com essa cabeça!

Aí! Cuidado você! Por acaso você não presta atenção nos outros, não! Ou você realmente acha que é o dono da rua? Não, porque se você achar isso, me desculpe, viu!

Vixiii... Com esse bom humor só pode ser mais uma nota péssima no colégio, não é? Assim você não vai longe Cabecinha de vento... E respondendo a sua pergunta, não sou o dono da rua, e só não prestava atenção porque estava concentrado em outra pessoa. - ao falar isso, Darien olha para o outro lado da rua.

Olhei na mesma direção e acabei vendo uma mulher que passava naquele instante. Eu não entendi muito bem o porquê de eu sentir aquilo, mas foi como um aperto no coração. Olhei para aquela mulher, era muito bonita, parecia mais uma modelo. Então aquele era o tipo de mulher que Darien gostava? Não consegui pronunciar nenhuma palavra, só sentia aquele aperto no coração. Virei a cara e comecei a correr, o mais rápido que pude. Não sentia amor, não podia ser amor! Darien Chiba foi, é e será sempre meu pior inimigo! Acho que sentia... inveja! Talvez... Não sabia ao certo, só queria deixar Darien apreciar aquela modelo loira, alta e bonita! Afinal, odeio fazer papel de vela mesmo!

Cheguei ao Game Center cansada, respirei fundo e pedi um milkshake bem caprichado, um X-tudo com batatas fritas, pedaços de frango frito e outro X-tudo. Andrew achou estranho o meu pedido, porque só fazia um pedido daqueles quando estava muito feliz ou muito triste. Não sabia qual dos dois eu sentia naquele momento, mas acho que não seria exatamente felicidade.

Serena... tudo bem com você? - pergunta Andrew com uma cara preocupada, ele me considera mais como sua irmãzinha, o que ás vezes é bom, já que quando eu estou triste ele acaba me dando um milkshake de graça!

Hum...? Tudo sim, só estou com fome, com muita fome! Heh...

Bom, se você diz... Então vou preparar um milkshake bem caprichado!

Finji um sorriso. Andrew saiu para preparar meu pedido, enquanto isso olhava para os lados pensando justamente naquele idiota. Falando em idiotas...

Cabecinha de vento! Sabia que estaria aqui, por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? Eu fiquei preocupado... Você não do tipo que sai correndo sem dar explicações, ou é?

Parei... por acaso eu ouvi ele dizer "fiquei preocupado"! Darien Chiba preocupado comigo! Hahah... não, nunca! Acho que fiquei meio minuto olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, não podia acreditar, ou então não queria... estaria apaixonada? E ainda... por Darien Chiba! Não podia acreditar! Não queria! Meu pior inimigo... coloque isso na sua cabeça, Serena!

Hahah! Darien, você preocupado e ainda comigo? Olha... só pra você não se preocupar mais... eu estou morrendo de fome e por isso saí correndo, pode perguntar para o Andrew... especialmente hoje estou com MUITA fome!

Hum, mesmo? Ou será que ficou com ciúmes daquela loira que passava do outro lado da rua? Ou você realmente acha que eu não percebi quando você olhou para ela e depois saiu correndo...?


End file.
